Devil
The Devil Arcana represents temptation, lust, and ignorance. This is often given to characters who are ruthless with their control and lacks compassion for others. As such, this Arcana is one of the most negative of the entire deck. Personas of this Arcana are attuned to Dark Affinity. Tarot Card Analysis The Devil is another of the popularly misunderstood cards of the Tarot, perhaps second only to Death in this category. In our modern world we do not like to think that there is a seed of negativity in everyone, so we assume that anything bad that happens must be the work of some outside Devil, who is to be feared and shunned. But really, people do not do bad things because a force outside them is controlling their actions. They do bad things because the negative part of their own personality is expressing itself. To deny this side of yourself is to give it power over you, and to give it free reign over your life will eventually destroy you. The symbolic portrayal of the Devil in the Tarot is a clear mockery of two previous Major Arcana, the Lovers and the Hierophant. The former parody is perhaps the more obvious. Where the angel hovers on the Lovers, the Devil stands on his card, cursing the man and woman rather than blessing them. They who were once connected to each other by love are now attached to the Devil by their chains of lust and ignorance. The Devil's hand mimics the gesture of the Hierophant, but perverts it. The true Hierophant offers spiritual wisdom and beckons to us with an open hand. The Devil's gesture hides his true intentions of hurtful wisdom - not really wisdom at all. It must be stressed again that the Devil is not a force that attacks from without, but a cancer than devours you from within. When the Devil is in power everything turns upside-down; hence, the inverted Pentagram associated with him. When you submit to your inner Devil, you simultaneously submit to every other force in the outside world that would do you harm. You allow others to bind you and control your life. You allow your creative powers to be corrupted and turned against you. But through all of this you are not a victim of anyone but yourself. In fact, in a sense you are not really a victim at all, and certainly not helpless. The most important lesson the Devil teaches you is that you can free yourself from whatever restrictions are holding you back, at any time you choose to. The chains that bind the figures on the Devil card are loose enough to be thrown off at any time. There is still positive energy within you that you can tap to break free - but only if you can let go of the materialism and that the Devil embodies. In the end, the best way to free yourself of the Devil's bondage is not to submit to it, but to accept it as the shadow that must be cast wherever there is light. Having accepted the shadow, you can look to the light. Reversed Meaning When reversed, The Devil falls off his throne and the man's and woman's chains fall off. This is one of the most positive arcana in the entire tarot, because the temptation is finally conquered and has no chance of grasping unto the bearer. However, this card can also be negative to anyone who is in fact, The Devil. They fall off their throne, losing their power along with the people they have control over. Arcana Advantages *'Innate Ability': Natural Dark Resistance *'Stat Boosts': +1 STR, +2 LUK *'Skill Boosts': +5 to all Charisma skills. ----